The present invention relates to a dew point detection method and device.
Several methods for the detection of a dew point are known. Among the most important methods are the optical method, in which the condensed moisture changes the reflection properties of a mirror, the radioactive method, in which the condensed moisture changes absorption of .alpha. or .beta. radiation, and the capacity/resistance method, in which the condensed moisture changes the capacity/resistance of a finger pattern on a surface.
There are, however, a few drawbacks in previously known methods, which, among other things, have made the present invention important. A drawback of the optical method is that the mirror is liable to get dirty, and, in corroding surroundings, be corroded. A mirror-like ice can also result in erroneous readings. In the radioactive method, or the like, a radiation source and sensitive detector is required, which makes it expensive to undertake the method.